1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a saddle rod for bicycles and like vehicles.
2. Summary of Invention
The object of the invention belongs to the technical field of accessory parts for cycles and like vehicles.
In accordance with the invention, it has been contemplated to make a novel saddle rod of the type comprising a tube which is engaged and secured within the mating tube of the cycle frame, a head made fast directly with or built in on the upper end of the tube, and a carriage consisting of two clamping elements for the wires of the saddle frame and connected to the head by a single screw for assembling the elements and securing in position after lengthwise and angular adjustment of the saddle relative to the saddle rod.
The saddle rod in accordance with the invention can be manufactured economically, as the elements making up same are obtained with a minimum of machining, and have relatively simple shapes, imparting to the saddle rod substantial strength, safety and reliability.
According to a first characteristic, the saddle rod of the invention is remarkable, in that the upper end of the top end of the saddle rod tube has directly or in a built-in manner, a spherical head with a passage bore extending axially therethrough for a screw assembling the head with a carriage equipped for securing the saddle frame wires, the lower face of which has a spherical cap for resting on and contacting the spherical head.
A further characteristic is that the passage bore for the assembling screw extends vertically through the spherical head and is hourglass shaped with an approximately circular section at the center of the sphere with a diameter slightly higher than the diameter of the screw, and egg-shaped and flared sections toward the periphery of the sphere and in the lengthwise direction, for permitting the angular motions of the assembling screw in the longitudinal direction only.
These and other characteristics will be apparent from the following description and drawings.